Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sewing machine which stores stitching control signals in an electronic memory, and forms stitched patterns thereby and more particularly to stitched patterns.
Recently, computerization of sewing machines has been progressed, and patterns as letters, numerals or abstract patterns have been easily stitched.
However, patterns to be formed by a straight stitching sewing machine are limited to about 10 mm in an amplitude amount, and if a pattern exceeds 10 mm, embroidering frames should be subjected to X-Y control.